Menerobos Lampu Merah
by Lin Kagamine
Summary: Seorang lelaki yang menerobos lampu merah dan di tilang polisi  namun, lelaki tersebut tidak jadi di tilang, mengapa ? mind to RnR ?


**Author : ini FF oneshoot pertamaku, harap kalian suka**

**Len : ahahah aku jadi polisi !**

**Mikuo : ah akhirnya aku satu cerita dengan si shota ini ~.~**

**Len : hey aku bukan shota !**

**Author : sudah lah, yang satu shota yang satu idiot ! cepat disclaimer !  
><strong>

**Mikuo&Len : hey !**

**Mikuo : uh kenapa aku ? hmm baiklah.. Aku Mikuo dan Len si shota milik Crypton Future Media, tapi cerita ini karya Lin**

* * *

><p><em>Menerobos Lampu Merah<em>

_By: Lin  
><em>

_**Normal**_

_Dari kejauhan, lampu merah lalu-lintas di perempatan itu masih menyala hijau, Mikuo segera menekan pedal gas kendaraannya, ia tak mau terlambat_

_Apalagi dia tahu perempatan di situ cukup padat, sehingga lampu merah biasanya menyala cukup lama, dan kebetulan jalan di depannya agak lenggang_

_Lampu berganti kuning, hatinya berdebar berharap semoga ia bisa melewatinya segera, tiga meter menjelang garis jalan, lampu merah menyala, Mikuo bimbang, haruskan ia berhenti atau terus melaju_

_"Ah, aku tak punya kesempatan untuk menginjak rem mendadak" pikirnya sambil memacu kendaraannya_

PRIIT! Di seberang jalan seorang polisi melambaikan tangan memintanya berhenti, Mikuo menepikan kendaraan agak menjauh sambil mengumpat dalam hati

Dari kaca spion dia melihat siapa polisi itu, wajahnya tidak terlalu asing

Ternyata polisi itu adalah Len, teman gengnya semasa SMP-SMA dulu, hati mikuo agak lega, ia melompat keluar sambil membuka kedua lengannya

**Mikuo POV**

"Hai Len, Senang sekali bertemu kamu lagi!" basa-basiku

"Hai Mikuo" ucapnya padaku tanpa senyum sedikitpun

"Huh, sepertinya saya kena tilang nih? Aku memang sedang buru-buru, istri-ku sedang menunggu di rumah, miku, kau tahu kan?" ucapku

"Oh ya?" ucapnya ragu

"Len, hari ini hari ulang tahun istriku, ia dan anak-anak sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, tentu aku tak boleh terlambat, dong?" ucapku

"Aku mengerti, tapi sebenarnya kami sering memperhatikanmu melintasi lampu merah di persimpangan ini!" ucapnya dengan serius

o.0 sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan, aku harus ganti strategi

"Jadi kamu hendak menilangku? Sungguh, tadi aku tidak melewati lampu merah, sewaktu aku lewat lampu kuning masih menyala" aha! Terkadang sedikit berbohong bisa memperlancar keadaan, menurutku

**Len POV**

Perbincangan terjadi antara aku dan Mikuo, aku jelas melihatnya melewati lampu merah

"Jadi kamu hendak menilangku? Sungguh, tadi aku tidak melewati lampu merah, sewaktu aku lewat lampu kuning masih menyala" ucapnya menutupi kesalahan

"Ayolah Mikuo, aku melihatnya dengan jelas, tolong keluarkan SIMmu" tegasku

Dengan ketus ia menyerahkan SIMnya, lalu masuk kedalam kendaraan dan menutup kaca jendelanya, sementara aku menulis sesuatu di nota kecil

Setelah selesai menulis, ku ketuk kaca jendelanya, Mikuo memandangi-ku dengan wajah kecewa, hmm menurutku

**Normal**

Ya Mikuo dengan ketus menyerahkan SIMnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kendaraannya dan menutup kaca jendelanya sementara Len masih menulis sesuatu

Selang beberapa menit, Len mengetuk kaca jendela itu, Mikuo memandang wajah Len penuh kecewa, dibukanya kaca jendela itu sedikit, Ah, lima centi sudah cukup untuk memasukan surat tilang, tanpa berkata apapun, Len kembali ke posnya

Mikuo mengambil surat tilang yang diselipkan bob di sela-sela kaca jendelanya, di taruh surat itu di bangku sebelahnya

Mikuo mengumpat dalam hati, karena kesal pada kawan lama-nya itu, tapi dia lihat di bangku tempat dia menauh surat tilangnya itu, ternyata SIMnya di kembalikan, dan itu bukanlah surat tilang, melainkan sebuah nota,

"Kenapa ia tidak menilangku" ucapnya dalam hati

"Lalu apa nota ini? Semacam guyonan atau apa?" terlintas dalam benaku

Buru-buru aku buka nota dan membaca nota yang berisikan tulisan tangan Len

"_Halo, Mikuo, tahukah kamu? Aku dulu mempunyai seorang istri yang cantik"_

"Dulu?" pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya

"_Sayang ia sudah meninggal tertabrak pengemudi yang menerobos lampu merah,ya kau tahu siapa dia, dia adalah Rin yang kembar denganku, pengemudi itu dihukum kurung penjara selama 3 bulan, begitu ia bebas, ia bisa bertemu dan memeluk istrinya lagi  
>sedangkan-ku?aku dan anakku, ribuan kali kami mencoba untuk memaafkan si pengemudi tersebut, betapa sulitnya, begitu juga kali ini<br>Maafkan aku kawan, doakan aku agar di beri kesabaran, dan doakan Rin agar mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sana"_

_(Salam, Len)_

Mikuo terhenyak, ia segera keluar dari kendaraan mencari Len  
>Namun Len sudah meninggalkan pos nya entah kemana, sepanjang jalan pulang ia mengemudi perlahan dengan hati tak tentu sambil berharap kesalahannya dimaafkan<p>

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : arigatou arigatou.. ahahaha maaf kalau jelek, saya membuatnya dalam fikiran jenuh .**

_Saya terima semua masukan, kritik, saran, tapi flame tidak di anjurkan ^_^_


End file.
